


Tales of lace underwear and love

by Suchtrashcan94



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alot of cuteness, Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with love?, Sexiness, female underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchtrashcan94/pseuds/Suchtrashcan94
Summary: Jaebum walks in on Youngjae while he’s admiring his new underwear and it leads to unexpected confessions.





	Tales of lace underwear and love

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Youngjae in laced underwear, what I imagined while writing was a pair of deep red hipsters in full lace.
> 
> ALSO! I put in a hide and seek game, I’ve hidden five got7 songs in there, they might be a bit obvious, or they might not! Who knows! It’s a mystery, so good luck and enjoy! <3

He felt shivers run down his spine as he looked at himself in the mirror, the lace material hugging his hips perfectly, the maroon red a stark but beautiful contrast to his pale skin.  
He could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage. This was the first time he had ever done something like this, the first time he had let his fantasies become reality. 

Now that he had his own apartment and only one roommate, who thankfully never bothered him, he had let himself relax more and give in to his sexual cravings. Getting off and letting go was difficult when you were living with 7 other people. 

After weeks of browsing the internet, Youngjae had finally built up the courage to order the pair of deep red hipsters he had added to his cart almost a year ago.  
He had been careful and ordered it when he knew he had a few days off so he would be there to receive the package himself and not risk his brother getting his hands on it. He had run to the door yelling “I got it!” And quickly signed for the package, before going back to his own room he had checked on his brother, relived when he found him completely absorbed with playing overwatch in the living room.

And then here he was in nothing but a pair of women’s underwear, his finger tracing the delicate lace, his cock slowly filling up with arousal. He cupped himself through the material closing his eyes and letting out a low moan as he squeezed.  
He was just about slide his hand under the waistband when a bang startled him, making him turn around with wide eyes, deadly afraid of having been caught by his brother.

But when he laid his eyes on the person standing there, back to the shut door and hand still on the handle, he let out a shriek and quickly grabbed the sheet of his bed to cover himself. 

“Hyung!? W-why are you... oh my god Jaebum Hyung?!” 

The older man was standing stiff as a board, his eyes stuck on Youngjae’s crotch which was now covered by the grey bed covers. 

“I... wow, youngjae. I oh god why did I just come in? I should’ve knocked.. I SHOULD BE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS DOOR. I’M SO SORRY! But Youngjae... just wow.”  
Jaebum rambled til he was out of breath still standing there wide eyed and mouth agape. 

Youngjae was so afraid he his entire body was shaking, his gaze focused on the floor. There was no way he could lift his head and see what he presumed would be disgust on his leaders face. His thoughts were in turmoil, yelling at him that Jaebum would never want anything to do with a twisted pervert like him again, and he before he knew it a tear was running down his face. 

Seeing Youngjae cry shook Jaebum out of his frozen state immediately and he rushed forward to comfort but awkwardly stopped in-front of the younger, his hands hovering over Youngjae’s bare shoulders.

“I.. uhm, please don’t cry... Youngjae-ah it’s ok! You’re alright.” He tried, finally using his hands to lift the others head to look him in the eyes, and give him a reassuring smile. Drying the tears spilling from his big beautiful eyes. He could feel his face become flush and quickly looked away but almost choked as he took in Youngjae’s backside in the mirror behind the younger. 

The sheet Youngjae had snatched to cover himself up was only covering his front and there reflected right at Jaebum was the swell of Youngjae’s firm cheeks beautifully adorned in a intricate flower pattern, the red colour making Jaebum’s mouth water.  
Unconsciously his right hand fell from Youngjae’s face and gripped the sheet pulling it away from the younger to reveal the rest of his pale skin. 

“H-hyung, what are you doing?” Youngjae stuttered desperately trying to cover himself up with his hands. 

“Don’t. Let me see you”

Jaebum threw the sheet on the floor behind him and grabbed Youngjae’s hands in his own, admiring the blushing albeit a bit scared and confused boy in front of him. 

“You’re beautiful”

Youngjae looked up at Jaebum in shock at his words. 

“Do you really mean that?” He asked in disbelief.

Jaebum slowly released Youngjae’s hands and instead raised his right hand to rest at Youngjae’s nape and his left hand on his hip.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Wha-mmph”

Before Youngjae could finish his mouth was covered by the older’s soft lips. The kiss was soft and innocent, and over way to fast for Youngjae’s liking as he unconsciously leaned forward when the other broke the kiss. He lost his balance and ended up falling face first straight into Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum was quick to catch the younger hand wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and burying his face in his soft hair. 

“Youngjae do you believe me when I tell you that you are absolutely beautiful? You should never be ashamed or cry because of this” he turned Youngjae around in his arms, making him face the mirror, the younger’s head immediately turned away his face glowing a bright red.  
“Don’t look away” the older whispered as he grabbed Youngjae’s chin, forcing him to look.  
The hand on Youngjae’s hip moved downwards, slowly following the lace trail towards the younger’s half hard member. As Jaebum’s fingers curled around Youngjae’s length, their eyes met in the mirror and woke Youngjae out of his stupor as he quickly pulled away from his leader. 

This was to much to quick, what was happening. He couldn’t understand why their leader would come on to him like that, he was just chubby little Youngjae, there was no way Jaebum reciprocated his feelings, was there? 

“W-why are you doing this? Do you... d-do you like me?” Youngjae quickly stuttered, his hands up in-front of him to keep the other from embracing him again. “Because i-if you don’t, and you’re just fucking w-with me, I might die.”

“No! Youngjae I would never do that to! Never ever!” Jaebum exclaimed as he took a quick step forward, startling the younger so he stumbled, before he fell over Jaebum managed to catch him bu the arms, they ended up face to face and the leader could once again see traces of tears in the other mans eyes.  
“I’m in love with you” escaped his lips without his permission, one of his hands let go of the younger to cover his own mouth at the shock, he closed his eyes berating himself at letting his mouth work before his brain. 

After hearing the older’s words there was nothing Youngjae could do to stop himself as tears flooded down his face and he threw himself onto the other, arms wrapping tightly around Jaebum’s neck and Jaebum’s automatically wrapping around Youngjae’s waist.  
“Really? Do you really mean that hyung?”  
He cried into the older’s shoulder.  
“I felt this way for so long Youngjae, so long.» Jaebum responded, tightening is grip on the younger.  
“We’re so silly! I love you to hyung, and I’ve loved you for ages really.”

Youngjae is in a state between laughing and crying, happiness radiating from his face, the older cups said face in his hands and brings their lips together in a deep kiss, velvet meeting velvet as Jaebum pries open the younger’s lips and slips his tongue in,earning him a sweet whine like moan from other singer. The kiss continues as long as possible until they both need to breathe. Resting their foreheads together they look into each other’s eyes and simultaneously let out a little laugh.

“I never imagined this would happen, let alone while in this outfit, if it can even be called that.” Youngjae laughed gesturing to the lace underwear he was wearing.  
“Well I for one do not mind, you look absolutely gorgeous” Jaebum grinned as he slowly slid his hands all the way down Youngjae’s body, over his chest making sure to graze his nipples, making the younger gasp, he continued over the plane of the younger’s soft and beautiful tummy coming to a stop at his waist and bringing their hips together so the other would know the effect he had on him. 

Youngjae blushed when he felt Jaebum’s arousal press against his own. “This is real right?” He asked. Jaebum answered by leaning down and giving him another kiss, this one soft and slow, lips melding together in perfect harmony. They kept kissing as Jaebum turned then around so he could back towards Youngjae’s bed, sitting down on it and making the younger straddle his lap. He broke away from the kiss only to continue trailing kisses across Youngjae’s jaw and neck. 

“I.. do you.. can I touch you? Or is this maybe to fast.. should we stop, should I stop?” The older asked in between biting and licking at the others neck. “If you do I won’t forgive you, please hyung, I’ve waited for this so long, we’re not stopping now” Youngjae moaned back, grinding his crotch into the others in desperation. Encouraged by the younger Jaebum wasted no time with getting his hands on Youngjae’s perfect round ass, his fingers traveling beneath the waistband of of the underwear, squeezing the soft globes. 

Feeling the older touch and caress him Youngjae grew impatient of wanting to touch as well. He tugged had Jaebum’s shirt, hinting that he wanted it off and the older was fast to comply, temporarily removing his hands from the other and throwing off his shirt and quickly placed his hands back on the younger, running up his thick thighs.

Happy at the sight of Jaebum’s bare skin, Youngjae got to work devouring the older’s lips and letting his hands roam over the perfect body beneath him, taking every curve and muscle. Jaebum was just right, no Jaebum was just perfect so fucking perfect and gorgeous and he tasted so good, a perfect blend of man and citrus. 

“Tell me what you want Youngjae, how far do we take this?” Jaebum asked as he slid his hands back and forth the insides of Youngjae’s thighs. “I want you to fuck me” he gasped as Jaebum let one of his hands rub the bulge between Youngjae’s legs.  
“You sure about this?” The older asked as he shifted them further up on the bed and flipped them around so Youngjae was lying beneath him, his legs spread so Jaebum could fit perfectly in between. “I want to be yours Jaebum hyung, please make me yours” Youngjae softly said, raising his left hand to caress the older’s face. 

“Fuck, you’re killing me!” Jaebum growled as he lunged down kissing and biting down the length of Youngjae’s body, licking and sucking on his nipples til they were perky and swollen. He continued downward leaving bite marks on his way and then he was face to face with Youngjae’s arousal, his fingers curled underneath the edge of the underwear intending to remove the delicate fabric. He was brought to a halt however when Youngjae grabbed his hands. “No don’t, please I want to wear them” he said bashfully. “Yeah, of course baby, whatever you want” Jaebum really was ready to give the other whatever he wanted, he’d give his whole life to him if he asked, plus Youngjae did look drop dead gorgeous in lace. 

“Just a little waring they might get a little stretched” Jaebum warned as he shuffled himself further down the bed til his head was in between Youngjae’s milky thighs.  
“W-whaa- Oh my god!” Youngjae exclaimed as Jaebum pulled the fabric to the side so he could swipe his tongue over Youngjae’s fluttering hole. Jaebum smirked at Youngjae’s reaction, blowing softly at the twitching hole making the younger arch his back up from the bed almost closing his legs but Jaebum’s free hand was there to stop him and instead spread the younger’s legs wider, lifting him up a bit and placing a stray pillow beneath his hips so he had easier access to the opening. 

“Do you have lube and a condom baby?”

“In the bottom shelf”

Jaebum laughed as he reached over to the nightstand and fished what he needed. “Have you been using this on yourself? Do you play with your ass while thinking of me Youngjae-ah?” The younger was red as a tomato as he slowly nodded his head, to embarrassed to answer out loud. 

“Nothing to be shy about, I always think of you when I jerk off” the pop of the lube bottle being opened resounded around the room. By the time Jaebum had lathered up his fingers and warmed the lube up, Youngjae was hiding his face in his hands. “Don’t hide yourself Youngjae, you’re so pretty and I need you to hold your legs open for me, you can do that right?” Jaebum said as he brought his lubrication free hand up to pry Youngjae’s own away from his blushing face. He lead him to hold his own thighs apart, lying there all splayed out and ready, Jaebum moaned a the sight. 

Jaebum again moved the deep red fabric away to reveal the pulsing hole, he slowly let his middle finger circle the rim before carefully pushing in past ring of muscle. “You ok?” He asked looking up to make sure he wasn’t going to fast for the other. “I-it’s okay, I-I uhm fingered myself yesterday.” Youngjae admitted “you could probably a-add another.” 

“That’s so hot” the older murmured as he still carefully added another finger this time pushing them both further in, all the way to his knuckles. Youngjae was a moaning mess, begging for more, and when Jaebum finally found his prostrate Youngjae entire body twitched as he let out a loud yelp. “Hush baby, you don’t want you brother to hear do you?” Jaebum snickered as he left kisses on the insides of the younger’s thighs. “I’m gonna ad another finger so I need you to be quiet, let me finish prepping you and I’ll find a way to keep your mouth occupied, ok baby?” Jaebum murmured and Youngjae nodded eagerly and biting his lips shut.

As the third finger entered Jaebum could feel Youngjae clench around him, the younger arched his back beautifully of the bed as he struggled to not moan, instead letting out soft whimpers. 

Because of Youngjae’s solo adventures the previous night it didn’t take long for him to loosen up, and after maybe five minutes the singer was practically fucking himself on Jaebum’s fingers. “Jaebum hyung please, I’m ready” he begged, his own nails clawing into his skin. 

At Youngjae’s request the older removed his fingers and reached for the condom that had almost been forgotten. Youngjae let go of his thighs and watched in pleasure as Jaebum finally removed the rest of his clothes and revealed his hardened length, pulsing red and dripping with precum. Jaebum rolled on the condom and lathered himself with more lube before situating himself between Youngjae’s legs again. He took hold of one of the younger’s legs and hooking his arm around it, with his other hand he led his cock towards the inviting hole. 

As he breached the younger could not keep from letting out an absolutely filthy moan, loving the heath of Jaebum filling him up. “Baby, be carefull! What about your brother?” Jaebum whispered.  
“Don’t care, so don’t care! You feel so good hyung” Youngjae moaned, his mind overtaken by pleasure. “I have a feeling you would mind later” Jaebum snickered “guess I’ll just have to shut you up myself” he said as he plunged in all the way and leant forward to capture the inevitable moan from the other with his mouth.

As they hungrily kissed Youngjae’s hands came to grip Jaebum by the shoulders, one hand resting on his nape and the other sliding upwards to tangle with the older’s hair. Jaebum set a slow pace thrusting in and out almost in a teasing manner, Youngjae knew Jaebum was avoiding his prostrate. “Please hyung, don’t tease” he begged against the other’s mouth. “I just wanna make this last baby, If I go any harder I’ll come to fast, you’re driving me crazy”

“Hyung, we have all the time in the world to be together, right now I just want you to properly fuck me!” Youngjae growled, surprising Jaebum with his demanding tone. “Well you asked for it”

Jaebum crashed his mouth onto the younger’s again, prying it open and exploring his mouth. He quickened his pace, so much so that the sound of flesh hitting flesh mixed with whimpers and low moans was all he could hear. 

Youngjae felt so amazing around him, warm and soft yet tight as a virgin. The way the younger tugged at his hair encouraged Jaebum to go even harder as he lifted both of Youngjae’s legs so his lower half was elevated of the mattress, making Jaebum thrust at just the right angle. 

Youngjae let the hand on Jaebum’s nape fall down so he could reach into his underwear and jerk himself of in time with Jaebum’s thrusts. Jaebum was hitting his prostrate dead on again and again, Youngjae could feel the familiar tingle in the pit of his stomach, his balls tightening up. “I’m close hyung” he cried.

At Youngjae’s words Jaebum set an unforgiving pace as he breathed out “let’s come together babe” it took five thrusts and a kiss before Youngjae spilled all over himself, his hole twitching and tightening around Jaebum also bringing the older to his climax. He moaned Youngjae’s named has he came inside the condom, rocking slowly in and out of Youngjae’s oversensitive hole as he came down from his orgasm. 

When he pulled out he quickly tied off the condom and got up to throw it in the trash, making the younger whine at the loss of warmth in his bed.  
Jaebum rumbled through Youngjae’s closet knowing the other often kept his own towels there because he didn’t like others using his pretty patterned towels.

Youngjae was lying on the bed with his eyes closed still working to catch his breath when Jaebum cane back. The older smiled at the sight, the other was covered in bite marks, clearly stating that he belonged to Jaebum and no one else. He sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully started cleaning off the cum with the soft towel. 

Youngjae opened his eyes and smiled up at his leader. “I love you” he whispered tiredly. Jaebum finished cleaning and threw the towel behind him, not caring where it landed. He leaned forward, putting an elbow on either side of the younger’s face “I love you to” he said before he kissed him softly. 

Youngjae made Jaebum lie down and spoon him, telling him there’s no way I’m letting you sleep anywhere but here tonight. Jaebum had easily complied and wrapped the younger up in his arms.

“So, I think there’s something we should have discussed before we did this” Jaebum carefully said, making Youngjae stiffen in his arms, afraid that something was wrong. “Relax, baby I meant that I should’ve asked if you wanted to be my boyfriend, I feel like that would’ve been more appropriate to ask beforehand but better late than never right?” Jaebum said hopeful the other would ignore his ramblings and just say yes to being his boyfriend. 

Youngjae sighed and relaxed when he heard Jaebum’s words. “I mean you did say that you love me beforehand so I think that nullifies the need to ask about being boyfriends” Youngjae laughed as he heard the older huff behind him.  
“Just answer me Youngjae-ah!” Jaebum whined making the other laugh even more.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend hyung, for as long as you’ll want me”

“Well then I guess you’ll be stuck with me forever”

**Author's Note:**

> My first 2Jae! I’ve been a big 2jae shipper for a while but when it comes to writing I feel more comfortable with Jingyeom.  
> This was actually supposed to he pure smut but it’s seem’s 2jae brings out the romance in me.. haha they really are to sweet. Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a comment if you did! I’m desperate for validation.. hahahahaahahhh ah... *sigh*


End file.
